geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimi Jaden Lost Episode: OMG
Beginning Hello guys, I was a big fan of Jimi Jaden and also a big fan of his videos. Jimi Jaden came to my house one day to show me a video he is about to upload to YouTube. It's called OMG. I asked him why he had that title. He said he didn't know. What The Heck is going on? We began to watch the video. The Title Card was glitchy. We both wondered what the heck was going on. It started with Jimi Jaden and Depressed Luigi. They were going on a walk until they heard screaming. Jimi Jaden panicked and asked what's going on. The guy had red eyes and said "The End is Near" and disappeared. Me and Jimi Jaden were shocked and said "I don't remember making this episode". Depressed Luigi got shot by the Australian Hunter from Luigi's Mansion. Silly String was everywhere. Well, just to make it family friendly a little bit. Depressed Luigi said "Tell my emo cousin Weegee that he was #1" and passed out. Jimi Jaden sobbed in the cartoon. I said "Oh no, not Luigi" The video started getting fuzzy. OH GOD NO We were concerned what was going on. Then I saw pictures of CreepyPasta characters like Red Mist Squidward and Suicide Mouse looking at us. Then a picture of Jimi Jaden had red eyes and stared at us with glitchy noise. The screen twitched 7 times. Then the city looked like a disaster and there was murmuring in the background and there was a text saying " Yo what's up Pizza boys, It's yo boi, SlenderMan" SlenderMan jumpscared us and Jimi Jaden was running away. We were traumatized about the cartoon. GET OUTTA HERE My brother came into the room and asked what was going on. He saw the footage and said "Nope." Jimi Jaden in the cartoon was shot. Silly String also came out of his back. He was lying on the ground and his head turned back and said "I'm not dead". Regan MacNeil from the Exorcist jumpscared us. The episode ended with The Salesman from Red Mist saying " The End is Near". Static appeared and fried the laptop. Jimi Jaden was screaming. He said "Who the heck made this video." I realized it was made by Andrew Skinner, the same guy who made Red Mist. Jimi Jaden said "Don't let me upload this video." He let me keep the video in my safe. I recorded the video. I asked permission if I could upload it to my channel. He said yes but he told me to warn to viewers about it. 2 days later, my channel got deleted. I told him and he said "I'll keep the video in my dvd collection and you tell people what happened on the internet and make it into a story. Jimi Jaden waved goodbye and we became friends. Before & Aftermath Andrew Skinner got arrested again and also had 8 years in prison. Unfortunately, I had to move away to Florida. I told Jimi Jaden I will call him anytime. Andrew copied the way Jimi Jaden wrote his animations and it was perfect. First SpongeBob, Now Jimi Jaden?! He made it by using ToonBoom. He also used Final Cut Pro. No people were actually harmed. He sent it to Jimi's House. After we saw the video. He gave me a letter that said: Dear Name withheld, I apologize for what happened earlier. I know you're a big fan and all that, but that ridiculous tape that stupid maniac made can be destroyed but leaked. I don't want my fans to be upset about the film that maniac made. I hope you are feeling okay. From, Jimi Jaden. Well guys, that's it for this story. I will see you next time. WARNING: The tape is not real, don't come up to me saying "where is it". It's just a creepypasta. That's it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:YouTube